


Burger in sign language

by Clipse23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Humor, M/M, No Spoilers, One Shot, Romance, SPN - Freeform, Saileen - Freeform, Season 15, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clipse23/pseuds/Clipse23
Summary: Sam est maintenant accompagné d'Eileen, enfin de retour dans sa vie, pour partager le meilleur, le pire, et cette tension permanente entre Dean et Castiel





	Burger in sign language

La chasse se passait plutôt bien. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que ce démon avait réussi à faire revenir Eileen à la vie pour trouver un moyen de pression contre le cadet des Winchester, et trois semaines qu'elle avait été sorti de son emprise. Après un temps passé au bunker, aujourd'hui était enfin le moment où elle avait souhaité se joindre à une affaire pour se remettre dans le bain. Il était temps de chasser les pensées obscures qu'elle ruminait à ne rien faire dans sa chambre, pour chasser d'autres créatures.

« Tu es sûr qu'elle est prête à venir avec nous ? » demanda Castiel à Dean, tous deux dans l'Impala tandis qu'ils observaient Sam et Eileen en tenue de FBI toquer à une porte un peu plus loin.

« Mon frère a dit que ça lui ferait du bien, » il lui rappela, dévorant son hamburger d'une traite.

L'ange les observa un instant. Eileen était occupée à signer à Sam quelque chose que le brun n'arrivait pas à discerner depuis sa place, et le cadet des Winchester observait son histoire avec un grand sourire et des yeux qui exprimaient beaucoup de choses.

« Il n'y a pas qu'à elle à qui cela fait du bien. »

Dean se tourna vers lui, la bouche pleine.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux dire par là ? »

Castiel lui fit un signe de la tête, et le chasseur suivit son mouvement. Il eut un léger ricanement.

« On peut dire que ces deux là n'ont pas perdu de temps. »

« Je trouve au contraire que ton frère a été plus que patient. Eileen était peut-être au paradis, mais lui a dû tout vivre. Sa perte. Son deuil. Et l'après, sans elle. »

Dean arrêta l'avancée de son repas, tout à coup plus sérieux. Ses paroles résonnant d'un peu trop près avec certains évènements récents il y a un peu plus d'un an, après le passage de Lucifer. Et il y a encore deux mois, lorsque le Empty avait emporté Castiel, et que ce dernier avait été sauvé par les Winchester peu de temps après. Choisissant de revenir parmi eux en tant qu'humain.

« J'imagine, » se contenta t-il de répondre, se renfermant sur lui-même.

Il termina son burger avec beaucoup moins de vigueur qu'auparavant. Face à son frère qui profitait pleinement du retour de la personne qu'il aimait, semblant avoir abandonné ses barrières émotionnelles habituelles pour saisir cette occasion inespérée.

Quelque chose dont Dean n'avait pas été capable.

* * *

L'endroit qu'ils avaient choisi pour dîner était un wagon-restaurant typiquement américain au bord de la route, où Dean se fit le plaisir de choisir l'hamburger le plus gras de la carte. La conversation mêlait à la fois dialogues oraux et visuels, où l'aîné des Winchester se retrouva finalement largué tandis qu'il était le seul à avoir un vocabulaire limité en langue des signes américaine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » lui demanda l'ange dans son désir d'aider.

« Mmh... »

C'était la question à laquelle il n'avait pas réfléchi.

« Est-ce que _Son of a bitch_ a son équivalent en ASL ? »

« Dean... » le réprimanda le brun en roulant presque des yeux.

« Okay, » ricana seul le Winchester face à sa propre blague. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'apprendre ? »

Castiel sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de monter ses deux bras, esquisser un geste précis qui ressembla à la forme de deux armes, et les redescendre avec un geste sec des deux côtés de son corps pour terminer celui-ci.

« Chasseur, » il expliqua.

Dean tenta de reproduire le geste, mais la tâche ne fut pas des plus simples avec un burger entre les mains.

« Dean, est-ce que tu peux au moins lâcher ça pour réussir à signer quelque chose ? »

« C'est une version améliorée, c'est tout, » se justifia t-il en signant 'merci' avec sa main occupée, ce qui résulta à un mouvement dans les airs avec le burger qui partit de son menton.

Castiel leva une énième fois les yeux au ciel, mais il ne peut refréner le mince sourire qui se forma au coin de ses lèvres face à cette vision absurde. Dean le remarqua et continua ensuite de parodier le reste de son initiation à travers son repas, sous la tutelle de l'ange entre exaspération et amusement.

Eileen finit par faire un mouvement de tête au brun pour qu'il la regarde.

_'Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?'_ l'interrogea t-elle d'un air curieux.

_'De quoi tu parles ?'_ signa Castiel, fronçant les sourcils.

_'Lui et toi. Vous transpirez cette tension d'amoureux transis depuis que je vous connais.'_

Castiel détourna légèrement la tête, presque gêné.

_'Je pense que tu interprètes mal ce que tu vois.'_

Eileen lui fit de grands yeux.

_'Mon domaine c'est le visuel. Tu ne me la fais pas avec ton air de tourtereau quand il fait des trucs stupides.'_

« Eh, m'excluez pas encore de la conversation ! » s'exclama Dean en voyant qu'il avait perdu l'attention de l'ange.

« Maintenant tu sais ce que c'est d'être à ma place parfois, » lui fit remarquer Eileen à voix haute.

« Et puis c'est pas de l'exclusion quand on parle de toi, » ricana Sam qui avait observé toute la conversation d'Eileen et Castiel avec une certaine délectation.

« Pardon ? » réalisa l'aîné avec un regard noir envers son frère qui ne s'arrêtait pas de rire et refusait de lui traduire ce qu'il avait compris.

Castiel réagit à peine face à cette énième querelle fraternelle qui ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire, mais il dû finir par prendre le parti de Sam lorsque Dean se tourna vers lui pour tenter de lui soutirer des réponses.

« Même toi, Cas ? » s'indigna Dean, outré. « Je croyais que c'était moi que tu avais sauvé de l'Enfer, pas lui ! »

« Si c'était Sam qu'on m'avait ordonné de sauver, je l'aurais fait, » précisa l'ange.

Mais cela eut pour unique conséquence de voir le chasseur prendre la mouche et d'arrêter de parler. Dans les tentatives désespérées de Castiel de le faire revenir à la raison en décrivant son comportement comme immature, ce qui empira grandement la situation, Eileen recapta son attention. Elle pointa Dean du doigt.

_'Jalousie'_

Castiel secoua la tête, malgré le sourire qu'il tenta de dissimuler lorsqu'il continua de se justifier auprès de Dean.

* * *

L'ange se fit envelopper d'une puissante odeur de bacon et de friture lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine du bunker.

« Dean, tu manges _encore_ un hamburger ? C'est le troisième de la semaine, » il affirma en voyant le Winchester se servir son plat fait maison.

« Si tu prenais la peine d'en goûter un avec ton nouveau palet, tu comprendrais, » se défendit le chasseur.

Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'il grogna de satisfaction en mordant dedans. Castiel resta suspendu à cette vision un certain temps avant de s'en rendre compte et enfin détourner le regard.

« A ton tour. »

Le brun se tourna de nouveau vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Dean lui tendait son plat.

« Je viens de manger, » précisa l'ange en montrant l'emballage vide du sandwich industriel qu'il était venu jeter.

« Cas, t'es pas redevenu humain pour manger ça sous notre toit, » pointa le chasseur en se levant, marchant vers lui. « Tu vas pas sortir de cette cuisine sans connaître le goût du burger à la Winchester. »

« Sur la route tu manges pourtant en grande majorité des choses qui ne sont pas très... » il commença, mais le blond continuait de se rapprocher, l'hamburger pourtant reposé dans l'assiette. « … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Les lèvres de Dean s'écrasèrent sur les siennes sans crier gare. Castiel cru faire une attaque, son cœur humain n'étant probablement pas encore prêt à ce genre d'émotions fortes. Encore moins lorsque rien n'aurait pu les prévoir. Il était toujours paralysé lorsque le goût éphémère du Winchester et du bacon s'éloigna.

Dean l'observait à une distance raisonnable avec des yeux ronds. Prêt à paniquer.

« Je... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je voulais te faire goûter le burger, et puis... »

Le chasseur lui tourna soudainement le dos, posant les mains sur la table, les yeux fermés, la respiration saccadée. Castiel n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comme s'il était en transe.

Sa langue passant doucement sur ses lèvres pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. N'ayant pas remarqué que Dean faisait de nouveau face à lui, et fixait son geste sans un mot. Le temps s'arrêtant un instant.

Chacun firent un énorme bond lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un se racler la gorge près d'eux.

Eileen et Sam étaient rentrés plus tôt que prévu de leur soirée.

Le bruit venait du cadet, dont le sourire espiègle indiquait qu'ils étaient là depuis plus de cinq secondes – le temps d'avoir vu au moins la fin de leur petite scène. Dean était devenu rouge pivoine suite à l'intervention de leur public, et ce fut le moment qu'il choisit pour s'échapper vers sa chambre.

« _Bitch_, » lâcha t-il au passage lorsqu'il contourna son frère.

Castiel s'apprêtait à partir à sa suite, une conversation certaine les attendant, et jeta au passage un coup d'oeil à Eileen.

_'Le burger avait bon goût au moins ?'_

L'ange sourit.

_'Divin.'_


End file.
